Galatica
Galatica is one of Team Nova's admins, and one of the most devious members of the group. Utilizing Dragon, Dark, Poison, and Fire-type Pokémon in battle, she is definitely a force to be feared. Story Revelation Galatica made her first appearance performing Team Nova operations on Dark Islet, home of the Midnight Colosseum and ex-Nova member, Midna. When the hero arrives on the island to claim their Shadow Badge, they are turned away, told the gym is closed. After hearing of several incidents involving masked, dark-cloaked thugs on the island, investigations take place. The hero eventually comes before this Nova Admin and her Shiny Charizard, who are destroying the place all Dark Pokémon on the Islet call home, the Black Caverns. A battle ensues. Galatica manages to escape, fleeing back to the Nova Base to report her failure while the hero goes on to challenge the Dark Collosseum. A New Team More and more incidents with Team Nova are reported. The hero finds himself on Omega Island, home of the Dragon Collosseum. Again Galatica is found, but before a new face, one of the recently revealed Team New Moon's Admins, Virage. A chatoic battle ensues, and again the Nova Admin is forced to retreat. Believing Virage to be on his side, the hero is persuaded to raid the Team Nova Base and find Elemental Crystals, attributed gems that contain the power of and the power to summon the God Pokémon, Arceus. Raiding the Base The hero finds the Team Nova Base deep in the far reaches of outer space, reaching the location via a mysterious, small and green-violet portal that opens up in the center of the islands. Trekking through the station and tackling Nova members of various ranks, the hero comes before the Team Nova Leader, Cosmos. Galatica serves as his bodyguard, however, battling the hero yet again. Upon his most loyal admins third failure at stopping you, Cosmos taes matters into his own hands. He falls in defeat, however, but not before revealing plans to travel to Earth to carry out the next phase of his scheme. Opening the Final Gate Using the abandonned Nova Base as a spaceship, the hero is able to return to Earth. Finding that the portal has worsened to a vibrant, pulsing red-yellow, the hero enters to be transported to a celestial cave floating in an alterante dimension. At the end of the many caverns, the hero finds another, small black-blue portal. As he approaches, Galatica and several Team Nova Grunts appear on the scene. They destroy the cave with you inside, entering the portal while he rushes back to the entrance and back to earth to recover himself and his team from their traumatic experience. It should be noted that this is the only encounter with Galatica where she isn't battled. At World's End The hero is awakened from his revitalizing slumber at the Pokémon Center he is shocked to find a massive, black-purple portal shining with black electricity in the center of the Element Archipelago. He enters, arriving at a massive temple of ruin and promise, World's End. There he has a final showdown with each Admin of Team Nova, and even the Team Nova Leader, the evildoers placing all 17 Elemental Crystals in their designated positions, Galatica being the last battled. Believing this alignment to give them power of the world and bring hardship to those that had done them wrong, Team Nova does not count on the arrival of the God Pokémon Arceus, who sleeps in connection with the World's End Dimension, the beast feeling a universal disturbance and appearing to fight and protect its valued creations. Team Nova overpowers Arceus, however, realizing that while their initial plan failed, they could harness Arceus's strength and use it to rule the entire universe. The hero defeats them, however, the Alpha Pokémon's Judgment Attack destroying Team Nova and casting their remains to an alternate dimension of eternal suffering. It is then that the hero moves on the finish his challenge in the Ultima League. Appearance Truly a shady figure, Galatica wraps her neck and chest area in black bandages. Wearing a long black and red cape, she also wears long black boots, one leg armored. Long blue hair is worn in a ponytail, hanging out behind her mask. The mask itself bears the Team Nova logo, half gold, the other gray. The gray half provides vision via an eyehole, and is decorated with a red scar-like pattern. Wearing a black glove and a red, clawed gauntlet, Galatica takes Nova decorum to the extreme. Personality Galatica, as an admin of Team Nova, loves her position of power, and can't stand being another's "underling." She has a cold heart and is quite power-obsessed. Seeking the final say in everything, her anger and merciless nature tend to get the best of herself and others. Pokémon Due to Team Nova's experiments with the darkness in a Pokémon's heart and this admin's high rank, Galatica is privelidged to utilize specially colored Pokémon known as "Twilight Pokémon" in battle. These unique creatures are colored black rather than their normal color, red, gold, green, silver and other abnormal colors enhancing these Pokémons' appearance. The only "normally" colored Pokémon on her team are her Shiny Charizard and Metagross. Image:Charizard_Shiny_Sprite.png|Charizard (Shiny) Image:Salamence_Sprite.png|Salamence Image:Roserade_Sprite.png|Roserade Image:Tyranitar_Sprite.png|Tyranitar Image:Milotic_Sprite.png|Milotic Image:Metagross_Shiny_Sprite.png|Metagross (Shiny) Levels and Encounters The Levels of Galatica's party during each battle are noted below : First Encounter *Charizard - Lv. 36 *Salamence - Lv. 40 *Roserade - Lv. 30 *Tyranitar - Lv. 40 *Milotic - Lv. 38 *Metagross - Lv. 40 Second Encounter *Charizard - Lv. 50 *Salamence - Lv. 56 *Roserade - Lv. 45 *Tyranitar - Lv. 60 *Milotic - Lv. 60 *Metagross - Lv. 65 Third Encounter *Charizard - Lv. 70 *Salamence - Lv. 70 *Roserade - Lv. 65 *Tyranitar - Lv. 75 *Milotic - Lv. 70 *Metagross - Lv. 75 Final Encounter *Charizard - Lv. 90 *Salamence - Lv. 90 *Roserade - Lv. 85 *Tyranitar - Lv. 90 *Milotic - Lv. 90 *Metagross - Lv. 90 Post-Game Challenge Battle *Charizard - Lv. 100 *Salamence - Lv. 100 *Roserade - Lv. 100 *Tyranitar - Lv. 100 *Milotic - Lv. 100 *Metagross - Lv. 100 Trivia *Galatica was originally meant to use a Houndoom. This Pokémon was replaced with Miltotic to keep up with her "Dragon-themed" party. *Galatica was originally a male. Gallery Image:Nova Admin.png|Galatica's original Male concept art Category:Team Nova